


On the Run

by sinecure



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor just can't be stopped sometimes; when he wants something, he wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Run

**Title:** On the Run  
**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Genre:** Romance, smut  
**Summary:** The Doctor just can't be stopped sometimes; when he wants something, he wants it.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Thanks:** to momdaegmorgan for the beta.  
**A/N:** Written for redcirce for the [help_haiti auction.](http://community.livejournal.com/help_haiti/profile)

 

"Rose, why-- why are you doing that?" The Doctor squinted at her over his shoulder as he pulled her along behind him.

Staring at the ground, trying to keep her feet under her, she shook her head. "Doing what?"

The broken branches and fallen trees littering the forest floor kept their pace from being too fast, but they seemed to be a fair ways ahead of their pursuers. Glancing behind her, all she could see were trees and bright green moss broken up by brown trunks and dead leaves, but no horde of sword-wielding locals.

That was a relief.

"That thing with your chest? The..." he stopped, dragging her to a halt, breathing in and out deeply, waving his hand at his chest. "The breathing thing? All heavy and," his eyes dropped to her chest, covered in a red t-shirt, "heaving."

She panted, exhausted after their mad dash through the wood. "It's called being out of breath. Human," she gasped, leaning over, hands on her thighs. "Not a high and mighty Time-- Time Lord with two sets of organs." Eyeing his thin body, she wondered how that worked. "How's there room inside you for two sets of everything anyway?"

He waved that away as if it were inconsequential. "But _why_ are you doing it so... blatantly. You're not usually this out of breath." His lips quirked up. "Are you teasing me? Trying to make me aroused?" Lifting an eyebrow, he gave her a naughty grin. "It's working."

Bemused, she shook her head. "We just ran three kilometers after breaking out of a cage. And that's without sleep for the whole night because they were chanting and howling the whole time." Standing straight, she glared at him. "I'm tired!"

He resumed their path around trees and branches, piles of leaves and deadfall. "How tired?"

Eyeing the back of his head, wanting to smack him, she clenched her free hand. "Just said, didn't I? I'm--"

"No." He turned toward her, backing her up, pressing her against a thick tree trunk. His hand slid to her chest, riding her breasts as they rose and fell. "How tired _are_ you?" Licking his lips, he moved forward a hairsbreadth, excitement bright in his eyes. "Too tired to kiss me?" He darted forward, mouth open on hers.

It was wet and messy and hot.

Sweat trickled down her temples. She was pretty sure she smelled of it; sweat and effort. She was grimy as well, after sleeping on the dirt floor of their cage in the shaman's hut.

But his kiss, as always, swept her into a state of need and want.

All her aches and pains--still there--melted into the background. Her lips tingled under his, her arms going around him, pulling him closer. When his body pressed against hers, she drew in a breath; he was hard.

"Already?" she panted, tearing her mouth from his.

"Always," he murmured, rocking into her. "You keep me hard, Rose."

Lifting an eyebrow at him, she bit her lip. "You keep me wet." His eyes burned brighter, slipping down to her mouth, where her teeth pulled at her lower lip. "My skin hums 'cause of you." She dipped her head down, eyes on his under her lashes. "What're we gonna do about it?"

"Think I wanna make love to you. Right..." he moved her back a little and to the left, "here."

She burst out laughing. "We've got hordes chasing us. Angry locals?" Gesturing back the way they'd come, she shook her head, seeing he wasn't paying attention. "And you wanna stop for a shag?"

"Quite right." Rolling her eyes, she shoved away from the tree, but he pulled her back. "Come on, Rose. It's nature!" He threw his arms up, entreating her with a wide grin. "What better place to do it?"

"Anywhere but here?" Still, she was intrigued. They'd done it in nearly every room that she was familiar with on the TARDIS. It could be exciting; bright sunshine, warm air, bird... things whirring and tweeting. Sort of. That green sort of animal-thing watching from a branch a few meters away.

He squirmed a little, eyeing her.

"Fine," she sighed, pretending to be annoyed, but loving this side of him. Grabbing his lapels, she pulled him to her, lips hovering under his. "But when we get caught with our trousers down, I don't want to hear a peep out of you about it."

His fingers eagerly began tearing at the buttons on her jeans. "Yes, ma'am." He dropped to the ground, shoving her jeans down and yanking them off.

"And don't you 'yes, ma'am' me," she laughed, shoving his trousers down his hips. His cock sprang free, as hard as she'd ever seen it. It bobbed for a second, before she wrapped her hand around it and began to stroke him, eyes burning into his. He hissed, hands fumbling on her knickers, then shoved inside, finger slipping into her moist heat. "God," she bit out in pleasure, tipping her head back, hitting bark. "Can't believe I'm shagging in a wood."

"I can't believe you've never."

She leaned forward, nibbling on his jaw and neck, thumb playing over the tip of his cock. "I'm rethinking my aversion to it. There's..." she stroked him hard, making him gasp out, "fresh air." She cupped his balls and rubbed them, glancing down as he jerked forward. "Gorgeous sights to see." Kissing him hungrily, she pulled him to her. "And animals to pet."

"Clever girl." Shoving her knickers to the side, he bent down and positioned himself, sliding in with a quick thrust, burying himself for no more than a split second before he was moving. He raised one of her legs, opening her wider for his thrusts. Driving deep. Hard.

"Fucking nature," she exhaled, dropping her head back on the trunk again. Body clenching around him, she dug her fingers into his arms and moved against him. He slipped out, making her whimper.

Hastily sliding back in, he moved closer, stroked more shallowly.

Her shoulders rested against the trunk, hair catching on the rough bark. It should've been annoying and uncomfortable, but it was arousing just as much as the doctor's hands and cock, as much as the look in his eyes as he settled his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes.

"Doctor," she whispered, sliding her right hand up to his neck, holding him to her. Squeezing around his cock, she felt him shudder.

His hand tightened on her leg, fingers digging into her skin. "You feel fantastic, Rose. So tight and warm. Wanna stay in you."

Shivering, she kissed him tenderly. "Never gonna come that way." She wanted him to stay where he was too, holding her, wrapped around her, buried inside her. She wanted him to be with her forever.

"Don't care." His hips bucking against hers belied his words. "Need you."

Clenching tight, she pulled away from him, watching his face as he groaned deeply. Dropping to her knees, barely feeling the branches and leaves beneath her, she took his cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. "You've got me," she told him, eyes on his as she slid him inside again. "Forever."

He flinched, as he always did when she mentioned forever. He would lose her, they both knew that, but it was years in the future. She planned to live a rather long time. Hand braced against the trunk, he watched her bob on his cock, watched her flatten her tongue on the tip and then swallow him down again.

She tasted herself on him, and it only made her more aroused. He liked it when she tasted her juices, liked it when she licked her flavor from his fingers. But he loved it when she sucked the taste from his cock more, pleasuring him at the same time. Hand dropping to his balls, she squeezed and rubbed, choking when he lost control and thrust forward.

Pulling back, she swallowed, licking her lips. Eyes on his.

Replacing her mouth and hand with his, she sat back, watching him stroke himself. God, it turned her on. She was soaking wet, dripping to the forest floor. Her hips rocked forward, wanting him inside her, but finding only her hand ready to stroke her. She rubbed quickly at her clit, sliding her other hand between her legs, slipping her fingers into her folds.

"Forever," he groaned, stroking his cock so fast his hand was a blur. But his eyes stayed on hers. He gritted his teeth, baring his neck, but his eyes never left her. "Rose... oh, Rose. So beautiful."

She moaned, thrusting her hips forward, feeling little branches and twigs dig into her legs, but she didn't care. "Faster, Doctor. Wanna come with you." She was clenching and squeezing her fingers as they thrust into her, rubbing her clit with her other hand, and all she could feel was the Doctor. The weight of his love. "Oh, god, faster. Gonna-- gonna--"

Her body began to jerk, and she felt the Doctor there, picking her up, sliding her onto his cock. Back against the tree again, she rode out the pleasure rocketing through her. "Rose," he bit out, driving into her. "Come, Rose. Come."

"Doctor," she moaned, drawing the word out like honey on a hot day. Muscles clenching his cock, she felt her control snap and let go. A rush of heat flowed through her and her hips jerked forward wildly. Tight, so tight around him as he drove into her, pistoned inside, thrust hard. Harder. So fucking hard.

A second later, the Doctor dug his nails into her arse, bucking against her. "Rose, oh... oh. That's-- yes. Harder," he hissed as she squeezed around him again. His voice lowered, hissing out in one long breath, words that may or may not have had meaning. "Harder." He darted forward, catching her lips in a fierce kiss as he continued to wildly thrust into her.

His cock spasmed, and a flood of warmth shot into her.

Bloody hell, it felt fantastic. She loved the Doctor, and she loved when he loved her.

Resting her forehead on his again, she breathed against his lips, sucking in a breath, trying to even her rapid pulse and slow her breaths. "Love you," she murmured, shifting over him.

Tossing her a wide smile, he pulled free and set her down. Yanking his trousers up, he gestured to her. "No time for that now. Ilporian's coming, and it sounds like he's got the whole village with him. Come on," he encouraged, doing up his zip with a little impatient hop.

Grinning with him, she quickly dressed, still pulling her jeans up when the doctor grabbed her hand and started dragging her through the trees. "You're mad," she gasped, laughing as the wind rushed through her hair and over her face. Trying to button her jeans with one hand, she glanced behind her, seeing branches and leaves begin to shake.

"Love you too," he shouted back, eyes wild and filled with excitement.


End file.
